Kisses Are Pennies
by BuBBlesagain
Summary: Briar and Sandry get together with all the romantic clippings. Title has absolutely nothing to do with the story. unless i feel like making it so. maybeprobably going to be M later on.
1. Chapter 1

Briar and Sandry get involved. There really isnt that much more to say. (me no own, you no sue)

Sandry stretched out on the roof, letting the sun's warm rays sink deep into her skin. She took a deep breath, inhaling the heady scent of summer. She loved that smell. No matter that she was a weaver, destined to be indoors all the time. Sandry hated being inside. She couldnt breathe inside houses, no matter how large. They closed off the sky, slid boards underneath her feet to cut her away from the earth. Walls severed the trees, lakes, and gardens from view, and most of all, they took away the smells of outside.

She sighed. Lark would be up soon, telling her the latest news about Pasco and if he would be coming to visit. Suddenly she bolted up, an idea hitting her like a ship hitting an iceberg. Pasco! Pasco had last gone on a trip with...her mind raced, trying to remember if he had gone with Daja or Briar. Then...yes! Briar! So if Pasco came, then so did Briar! She ran into the house, screaming for Lark so vehemently that Lark exploded out of the workroom, disheveled and brandishing an oversized spindle in one hand.

"Good gods, Sandry..." Lark lowered her weapon and placed a hand to her chest. Sandry did have a habit of overreacting, but one never knew.

"Sorry, Lark. Is Briar coming?"

FILL

Sandry rushed into her room, searching for her makeup and good clothes. She wanted to look her best for her beloved. She plunked herself in front of a mirror and began her beautifying process. First she unlaced her two braids that she had put in hurriedly that morning, and brushed out her hair violently. Then, more gently this time, she braided them, neatly, and to add some extra elegance, she braided in two purple ribbons as well. Then, she examined her wardrobe. Most of it was her own creations, and each of those had some negative aspect that annoyed her. This one had an odd lump in it, this one was a bit too small, that one an improper color dye...it went on and on.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a little purple pile, hiding in a corner by the door. She walked over, picked it up, and saw that it was a dress...a gorgeous dress. She had never seen it before. At first she thought it was one of Lark's, but Lark only wore clothing that she made and this particular dress was not Lark's style. She quickly clutched it to her chest protectively, and peeped out the door. No one was there, not in the hallway or on the staircase. _Odd_, she thought to herself, but no matter. Maybe it was fate that she look exceptionally beautiful when she saw Briar for the first time in almost a year.

She shrugged, pulled herself back into her room, and shut the door. Quickly she stripped, and slid the dress over her head. She gasped. The dress had a surreal feeling to it, like she was either wearing cobwebs or nothing at all. It also had a shimmer to it, almost like magic. She probed the dress's threads with her magic, and asked them where they came from. The answer was almost poetic:

_From trees, from bushes, near and far, but closer than the nearest star._

She pulled back, confused and even a little bit frightened. Never before had thread refused to tell her its nature, or refused her at all for that matter. She would have to talk to Lark. As she was on ehr way through the hallway towards Lark's workroom, however, she heard a telltale barking and yelping coming from the front of the house._ Later_, she thought. The mysterious thread could wait.

Briar Moss was bobbing along on his horse, with a bundle of cloth and wraps on the carriage front behind him. He heard a mournful and pitious cough escape the cocoon, and he reached behind to pat the lump's top. "It'll be alright. We're almost there." He couldnt wait to get home. He could feel Sandry coming closer to him, and leaned forward as if that would get him there faster. He turned again and gave his teacher (who was sitting next to the cocoon-girl) puppy-dog please eyes. She sighed. "All right, go ahead. We're nearly there anyways." He whooped and jumped off the horse (I really wish you wouldnt do that, Briar) and began to run, beyond the sight of the carriage, and toward the white dot that he knew was home. He heard barking, and he could have cried. Little Bear came vaulting over the fence, and running flat-out to get to his master.

Briar laughed out loud as he and the massive dog tumbled about on the grass in front of Discipline. He got a glimpse of Sandry over the dog's back, and his jaw dropped.

bwahahahahhaahahaaaa...cliff-hanger...or spontaneous writer's block? thats for you to decide.


	2. Stupid Questions

Disclaimer-me no own, you no sue.

Sandry stood in the sun, gazing about. She hadn't seen Briar yet, he was behind a garden fence a few houses down. He peeked through the slats, just looking at her. He had built up, from his memories while he was away, a picture of her in his head. But he alays thought he had overexaggerated it, thinking "no one is THAT gorgeous." But she proved him wrong. Her hair shone in the sun, her natural summer highlights glimmering. She was wearing a gorgeous dress, one that Briar hadn't seen before. It hugged her hips and defined her curves, cascading onto the ground around her.

Finally, Little Bear started to bark, giving away Briar's hiding place. He rolled out, dusted himself off, and looked up to see her hitch up her skirts and run flat-out towards him. He ran to her as well, stopping a few moments before impact to brace himself. She leaped into him, squeezing him to her. For a moment, they felt like the force that she had run into him with had fused them into one person. And he didn't care.

They held each other without speaking for a long time, long enough for Rosethorn and Briar's apprentice to catch up to them. Neither said anything, but Rosethorn gave them a look as they passed. The couple reluctantly let go of each other and walked back to the cottage, holding hands. They still had yet to say a word aloud, but Rosethorn knew they were communicating faster then the speed of light in their minds.

Dinner that night was excellent-when Lark realized that there would be three extra people to feed that night, she had gone a little crazy when she went to Gorse. Turkey, ham, and chicken were the main course, followed by couscous, peas, fresh fruit and vegetables from the garden, along with several kinds of biscuits. Seven, to be exact. This was all followed by frozen yogurt and plenty of cold milk. After they had all stuffed themselves, there was still a LOT of food left. Lark frowned as she looked over the overflowing table.

"I don't think this will all fit in the coldbox. Briar, I know it's your first night back, but will you run some of this down to the Water Temple? I know they still have some refugees there who wouldn't mind some extra food. Sandry, why don't you help him carry it?"

Briar and Sandry nodded vehemently. Everything was packed into baskets, and they set off. They talked for a long time, and took the scenic route to the Water Temple. After dropping off the food, they began the long walk home. Briar wiped his sweating palms on his trousers, and watched his feet take him home for a while. Sandry noticed how quiet he was.

"Briar, what's the matter?"

"Nothing...nothing."

"Well, if it was nothing, then you would be talking to me. Or, in case you haven't really missed me at all..." His head shot up.

"NO! I mean, no. It's not that."

"Then what is it?" He took a deep breath, and took the plunge.

"Sandry, how long have we been together?"

"Coming up on a year and a half now. Why?"

"And how old are we?"

"Um, we're both nineteen. What's up with these questions?"

"Well, you know...this is the time when lots of people...you know...start thinking about the rest of their lives...and who they want to spend it with." He took both her her hands in his, which brought them to a stop. He turned her to face him.

"And I was wondering," he said softly. "If you wouldn't mind spending it with me."

OOOOOOOOOOOO...im horrible. God, like you all don't know what she'll say. or do you?


	3. Decent Answers

Disclaimer-me no own, you no sue

"And I was wondering," his voice was soft. "If you wouldn't mind spending it with me."

"Like you have to ask," sandry replied. She had a huge smile on her face. She threw her hands around his neck, and kissed him full on the lips. He was surprised, but quickly got into the kiss, bringing a hand up to stroke her hair.

As they kissed, soft rain began to fall, but they didn't care. Little did they know that they weren't alone. Tris, Daja, Lark, Rosethorn, and Niko were all squished together, their faces glued to the small window nearest the couple.

Tris sighed. "That is just too romantic. I mean...kissing in the rain?"

"I know! It's sad, because you know there aren't any more decent guys in Winding Circle." Daja's voice was amiable, she really wasn't complaining. She was so happy for her _saati_. Lark and Rosethorn exchanged sorrowful glances, knowing better than to mention it out loud in front of the girls who would most certainly tell Sandry. Niko, however, did not.

"Well, that is just so sad for Pasco.The one girl he truly likes, and she goes and gets engaged." Both the girls' heads snapped away from the romantic sight in front of them and turned to look at him in shock.

"WHAT? PASCO LIKES SANDRY!"

"See, I told you we shouldn't have told him." Rosethorn's voice was scathing. Lark just sighed and turned to face the girls. "Yes, Pasco has had a bit of a...er...'thing'...for Sandry for quite some time.umm...more like since they met. She has no idea, and he will be so devastated when he gets here."

"Speaking of which, when will he be here? I thought he went with Rosethorn and Briar..."Daja mused aloud. "He met an old friend of the family, and decided to spend an extra week there with him instead of coming home right away. And of course, Briar would hear nothing of staying away from Sandry for even one more week, so..."Rosethorn trailed off, realizing what she was saying. Tris said what everyone was thinking."So, Pasco is going to come home to this girl he's been obsessed with basically since they met, and find she's engaged to one of his best friends." The adults nodded dumbly.

"What are we going to do?" asked Niko.

Sandry and Briar finally had to come up for air, and started to walk up the front path of Discipline. "I can't wait to tell everyone!" she said, giggling. "Uhmmm...I think they already know." he gestured to the window, where you could see five face prints clearly defined on the panes. "I see," she laughed. That night, however, they were the only two to sleep soundly. Daja and Tris slept in her room, as they had stayed up into the early hours forcing Sandry to recount the exact words Briar had said, and sigh over them. But as soon as they were sure Sandry was asleep they stayed up talking about Pasco in hushed tones. Briar had gotten the "talk" from Niko about women, loving them and marrying them. They were both glad when it was over.

For the next week, the house was alive with the planning of the wedding. Lark was ecstatic about the wedding dress, and changed her plans for it daily. Rosethorn was planning the food and music with the help of Daja, and poor Tris and Niko were left with getting a place for suitable for a wedding for the date Briar and Sandry had chosen. It was going to be nearly impossible, for Briar and Sandry had named a date that was in only two months time. Everyone was frantic, mostly because Pasco's estimated date of arrival was creeping closer and closer. Then, without warning, it came. One day early, when no one was ready for it.

Pasco hummed as he came up on Discipline. Soon he was going to be with Sandry, and this time he wasn't a young boy any longer. He was sixteen years old, and ready for her. For the hundreth time, he pulled a small box out of his pocket and flipped open the lid. A sparkling light reassured him. He had gone over this moment in his mind a million times. There was no way anything, _anything_ could mess it up.

Daja was the first to realize his presence, but she was in her room, and couldn't stop the horrid sight from reaching Pasco's eyes. She screamed at Tris in her mind to GET IN THERE QUICK! The couple was in the kitchen, "making bread". However, it was too late. Pasco walked in on Briar kissing Sandry, their flour-covered hands twined in each other's hair. He gasped. Tris made a stressful decision fast, and mentally told Sandry and Briar everything. Quickly, they jumped apart. Sandry made herself scarce, leaving Briar alone in the kitchen with an extremely angry 16-year-old boy.

_Im sorry, but pasco seemed like the kind of guy that would fall in love with his teacher, and sandry seems like the kind of girl who could be totally oblivious to it._


	4. Fight and Friendship

Disclaimer-me no own, you no sue

"How could you?" Pasco screamed, running at Briar with his fists raised. Briars eyebrows went up. This boy knew how strong Briar was, and how little restraint he used in fights. Yet here he was, charging Briar down like a bull. Briar stepped aside, evading the younger boy's blows easily.

"Im sorry," he said loudly. "I just...I love her." as soon as he said it, he kicked himself. This threw Pasco into a frenzy, and he picked up a long knife that was on the counter, lunging at Briar. The girls had been watching from the doorway, and as soon as he picked up the knife, all three acted.

The metal blade curled back into itself, so it was pointing at Pasco. His shirt and trousers all unraveled and linked his hands and feet together with his hands to his chest. A small cyclone had picked him up and thrown him into the hallway by the time Briar had a chance to move out of the path of the knife.

When Pasco regained consciousness, he was on a pallet on the floor of the spare bedroom. A skinny girl wearing a thick sweater and at least two skirts was giving him a dirty look from the bed. He rolled over, stood up, and made to walk out the door. Something stopped him. The girl made a scoffing noise. "If it was THAT easy, I would have done that hours ago." He looked back at her. "This is all your fault, you know." He gasped. Who did this girl think she was?

"What do you mean?" he asked haughtily.

"Rosethorn locked you in here this morning, and she forgot that I was still asleep. She's outside in the garden now, and Lark and Sandry went out for cloth, and Briar went with Niko and Tris, and Daja's at work. I've been stuck in here with_ you_ all day."She put emphasis on the word _you_, making it drip with disgust.

"What even happened with you and Briar?" Suddenly Pasco remembered everything. Coming home with the ring, seeing Briar with his love...and being knocked out by the girls. "Nothing. Nothing happened. We just had a...misunderstanding. He'll apologize later." The girl crossed her eyes at him. "What's your name?" He sighed. He might as well get to know this rude little girl, if they were to be locked in here together for a long time.

"I'm Pasco."

"I'm Evvy."

"Do you have any, you know," he twiddled his fingers to indicate magic.

"Yeah. Rocks."

"Rocks? Well...that's...interesting..."

"Yes. Yes it is. Do you have any?"

"Dancing."

"Dancing? Does that even count?"He blazed at this. For a moment he wanted to dance her into the air and leave her there, but stopped himself just in time. Instead he told her the tale of the Dihanurs, and how his dancing had caught them once and for all. She told him how she had escaped the gangs and the LADY'S house. Soon, they were laughing and joking like old friends.

Meanwhile, Lark and Sandry were experimenting with different cloth textures at the shops. None appealed to Sandry, while nearly all of them appealed to Lark. She shook fabric swatches in Sandry's face, trying to get her to choose one. Sandry wouldn't budge-she wanted her dress to be made of the mysterious cloth, and neither she nor Lark could figure out where it came from. Lark wanted Sandry just to drop it and move on, but she wouldn't let it go, and insisted that it had to have come from SOMEWHERE and thus, there had to be more of it somewhere. When they got home, Evvy and Pasco were still under room arrest, and everyone else was gone. Lark shut herself in her room, mumbling arguments to herself. Sandry went for a walk, still fuming. She was walking quite fast, and tripped over a root on the path. She landed hands first into a bush. She was about to explode with frustration, when she lifted a hand and saw a strand connecting her hand to a branch. Looking closer, she remembered her first reaction when she put on the dress. "Like I was wearing either cobwebs or nothing at all..." she mused aloud. Then she jumped out of the bush and ran flat-out for the cottage.

Lark was still in her room when Sandry came in, screaming something about cobwebs and spiders. When she finally got Sandry to calm down enough to speak clearly, she didn't believe it at first. But when it finally hit her that the dress really was made entirely out of cobwebs, then they both put their heads together to figure out how to make another one.

Rosethorn was humming in her garden, weeding. Then she heard laughing coming from Evvy's room. Had Pasco gone truly insane and begun to laugh out loud at himself? But then she heard Evvy's voice, and realized that she had locked them in the room together. "Oh well," she thought. "They'll be fine. At least they're talking. It's when it goes quiet that I'll have to be worried..."

Briar, Tris, and Niko were trying desperately to find somewhere to hold the wedding. There was simply nowhere that wasn't booked for the rest of the summer. Finally, they decided to head back home, since it was getting late. As they rode in a carriage back to discipline, they all spun ideas as to where to hold the wedding. They were getting nowhere, until Tris looked up and said, "Well, why don't we just have it at Discipline?" They all looked at each other. Niko said exasperatedly, "Well, I could have thought of THAT!"

Daja was smiling to herself as she cleaned out the forge for the day, pleased with the day's work. She had just made her gift for the couple, and was excited to get home to see how the others had fared throughout the day. Kirel came up to her, blushing furiously. She sighed. Kirel still had yet to be rid of his unhealthy obsession with her. She turned reluctantly as he said her name, ready to turn him down yet another time.

Dinnertime rolled around, and Evvy and Pasco were let out of the room with strict instructions to behave, otherwise Rosethorn would have fun with punishing both of them. Evvy was about to protest at this unfairness, but held her tongue when Rosethorn fixed her with a scathing look. Briar and Sandry hugged when they saw each other, but nothing more. Pasco was still glaring at Briar. Dinner was uneventful, but what happened afterwards was quite the opposite...


	5. Akward Dinner

Chapter Five

Dinner consisted of feeble conversation, looks of pure venom shot across the table, and plenty inanimate objects/plants shifting around the room. The stone walls trembled whenever Pasco shot one of the poison looks across Evvy at Briar. Briar, having been through worse, was unfazed. Unfortunately, these looks bothered Evvy so that she excused herself early from dinner to get her bath things and leave. Sandry gave Pasco a look to beat all those that had gone on during dinner, and left without a word to follow her. Slowly, the group took that as an end to the uncomfortable evening. Lark and Rosethorn cleared the table as Niko and Briar collected the bath things. Daja and Tris, akwardly jobless, stood at the doorway waiting for everyone else, exchanging nervous glance at each other and Pasco. He still sat at the table and was still sitting there, obviously deep in thought, when the rest of them left for the baths.

When all the girls arrived at the baths, they split up. Rosethorn and Tris, who preferred privacy over the large communal bath, headed to the private showers, sharing a comfortable silence. Daja and Lark walked towards the shelves where they put their clothes, murmuring together about Briar, Pasco, and the wedding. Sandry and Evvy were already in the pool, splashing about and laughing like old friends. Once Daja and Lark joined them, everyone who was not already perfectly comfortable with everyone else felt completely accepted.

However, in the boys' section of the baths, things were much, much more uncomfortable. Niko was trying his best to talk with Briar and take his mind off Pasco, but Briar was far too angry for small talk. He was utterly humiliated that Pasco had tried to attack him, and even though the girls had saved him, it made it even worse that they had had to intervene. The temperature dropped another ten degrees as Pasco walked in. Niko, never having fully understood the quarrel, didn't want to be a part of this. He walked hurriedly over to the shelves of clothes, his hair still wet and lathered. At this late hour, Niko's departure had left the two boys completely alone in the baths.

Pasco shot several looks at Briar, but said nothing. Briar knew he could outwait the younger and more impatient boy. He waited patiently, fuming as he did so. Ten full minutes later, Pasco slammed his fist into the bath wall, standing up.

"You had NO right to tell her you loved her!" Briar stood up as well.

"ME? At least I came back to her as soon as I could! I didnt sulk about with my relatives until time stood still!"

"For your information, I was NOT with relatives! I would have come back as soon as possible, but the gods-blest JEWELER took a whole WEEK to make the ring!"

Unnatural silence fell over the baths. Two seconds after he had said it, Pasco realized that no one knew he had planned to propose to Sandry. He collapsed. Briar looked down on him, then sat next to him. "It's all right. I guess I was the same way...but I knew I couldn't wait any longer to come and see her."Pasco sighed. He still hated Briar and was insanely jealous of him, but he knew that it was his own fault. If he had just left...not waited for the ring, then Sandry would be his. Wait...his. She would have said yes! Briar had not said that Sandry did not like him! He was deliberately not mentioning her feelings! She DID love him! But Briar was keeping her from him...probably under lock and key. In fact...when he had confronted Briar in the kitchen, she had left almost immediately. She probably couldn't hold herself back...

As such betrayal formed in Pasco's mind, all Briar could think about was how akward this was. Pasco had not said a word since Briar had spoken. Briar was suddenly very aware that they were both very naked and very close to each other on the underwater bench that ran along the inner lip of the pool. He carefully distanced himself, not knowing that he was playing directly into the youth's mad thoughts.

PASCO-And now he moves away from me! He's AFRAID, isn't he? Afraid of me...afraid of what I could do to his relationship with Sandry. But what could I do? She chose Briar...but not over me. She had no other choice. So...if I put it to her. She will say yes...but Briar can't be there. In fact...wouldn't this whole thing be easier if Briar wasn't anywhere?

BRIAR-We are definitely still naked, and he still hasn't said anything...and now he's looking at me weird. What's going on?

Briar was about to ask him what was wrong when suddenly Pasco's hands exploded out from the water, grabbed Briar's neck, and thrust his head completely underwater. Briar had foolishly used up most of his air supply saying "what" before Pasco had grabbed him, and now found himself already growing faint. With his last bit of strength, he summoned Sandry-and felt his world go black.

Sandry heard Briar's cry through all the girls' laughter. She screamed, suddenly feeling her world go black as well. The girls clamored to know what was up. She jumped out of the pool, briefing Daja on the way. Words took too much effort at this moment, when every fiber in her being was attuned to Briar. She bolted past a confused attendant, who tried to stop her (my lady, that's the men's area) but who was quickly silenced when his clothes attached themselves to the drapes on the windows. She exploded through the doors, and saw Briar's body in the water, laying facedown. Pasco was nowhere to be seen. She leaped into the pool and flipped Briar over.

His face was so pale...his usually tanned skin an unnatural white. She started to cry, holding him close to her. She rocked him to and fro, murmuring soft words to him. "I love you Briar...I love you..." Little did she know angry eyes burned holes through her face as her words fell on jealous ears...


End file.
